Bloody Moon
by Destiny1998
Summary: Chloe was kidnapped one night from her own backyard and is now being forced by a vampire to attend a ball so he can show her off to all the other vampires she didn't think it could get any worse but it does when the vampire prince ends up falling head over heels for her at the ball promising to do anything he can to have her... even if it means kidnapping her from her kidnapper!
1. Backyard kidnapping

**Hey everyone, I came up with this story when I was sitting outside at night looking at the moon it was so pretty and romantic but unfortunately I'm single *pout* :(**

**Anyway enjoy**

* * *

** Chloe's P.O.V**

I Had the strangest feeling today its hard to explain but it felt like someone was pulling at my heart and tying it into knots. I sighed and shut my laptop shut I really couldn't focus I was to confused I couldn't tell if the feeling was good or bad maybe even both if that is possible. I slowly rocked on the wooden chair I was sitting on. I looked back at my dark blue laptop that sat upon the dining room table I really should be working on my homework especially since its due tomorrow but I just cant the feeling is just to strong so instead I just looked around the dining room it was a small room with yellow wallpaper and white tile flooring with a wooden table and chairs and a window and a glass sliding door leading to the backyard. I slowly got bored again so I drew my attention to the window honestly it was to dark to see out but I knew it was windy as I could hear the sound of leaves rustling and trees swaying violently. Suddenly I heard the faint sound of something scratching at the door. It didn't take a genius to know that it was my dog Rocky who was a fox terrier pleading me to let him out. Careful I rose from my seat and waltz toward the door and stopped when I was right in front of it with my hand hovering over the handle.

I looked at the door only to see my own reflection I had natural blonde thin pale hair, the bluest eyes I have ever seen, pale skin and cherry pink lips. People often told me I was beautiful and guys often fought over my attention but honestly I didn't see what everybody else saw. They would say how I was a perfect goddess while all I saw was a 17 year old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing a light blue tank top that made my breast look even bigger and white shorts. Not to mention a girl that has never has a boyfriend and its not like I didn't want one its only because I have never really felt love to a guy before. I looked down at my feet and saw that Rocky was still looking at me with pleading eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled open the door as he took of running into the darkness of our backyard. I smiled and bit my lip to hold in a laugh. I took a step outside to see if I could see Rocky only I'm guessing it was alot more windy than I original thought as a giant gust of wind hit me in the face making my blonde hair blow everywhere.

Another laugh escaped my mouth I couldn't help it with my hair blowing everywhere I probably looked like a lion. When I had finally stopped my giggle fit I walked out further probably would have helped if I had turned the back lights on but oh well I could see the moon better with them off anyway. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from the moon it was just to beautiful. Suddenly I heard the faint sound of footprints I looked behind me and saw nothing but my house... strange I saw I heard something then I heard it again but this time it was much closer this time I slowly turned my head right way around but I wish I didn't as I came face to face what looked like a brick wall but I soon found that was in fact a guy and a tall one at that. I went to scream think he was a murder but he pushed my roughly to the ground not only making me hit my head but knocking the wind out of me. I groaned out of pain and looked up to see the man towering over me and thanks to me not turning on the lights I couldn't see his bloody face. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet quickly putting his hand over my mouth. I didn't see why he did as I could hardly breathe from getting the wind knocked out of me.

I felt so weak as he roughly grabbed me throwing me over his rock like statue. I was defenceless to do anything but whimper from pain. I had the biggest headache coming on and I could hardly hear my head was thumping that loud. I shook my head as black dots blurred my vision and I tried my hardest to wiggle from my kidnappers grip but all that earned me was a slap on the butt and a growl... a GROWL! Who is this guy he sure of hell doesn't seem normal to me but thats all I could think as the darkness final took over my vision...

2 hours later

Still Chloe's P.O.V

I woke up in a strange room on a bed. The room had blood red walls, a black fussy carpet a red bed which I was sitting on and three black wooden doors one the left of the bedroom and two next to each other on the right but the strangest thing about this room was that it had no windows. I curled into a little ball on the bed as tears streamed down my cheeks and the worst part was I was kidnapped in my backyard while trying to take my dog out for a piss. UNBELIEVABLE! I never thought I would say that ever! I was knocked out of thought when I heard a male laugh.

"You think the strangest things!" His voice snapped as a man appeared at the end of the bed smirking down at me. It took all my power to keep my mouth shut this guy had to be one of the most handsome guys I had ever met but reality hit me pretty fast as I realised this guy was my kidnapper...

* * *

**Well what do you think please review to tell me it'll make me feel better**

**sooo pretty please *puppy dog eyes***

**anyway once again bye bye**


	2. The prince arrives

**I'm soooo depressed I wanted to up date yesterday but my internet had a few problems (alot) **

**Please keep reviewing to tell me what you think I want to hear your thoughts :p**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Prince Alexios P.O.V

Prince this Prince that I don't mean to be rude but I'm really starting to get annoyed I mean I really couldn't careless about the stupid ball. The only reason my parents were having it was to find my "mate".

I stormed the halls of the castle trying to avoid everyone who was rushing down the hall with flowers and decorations for the ball when my 9 year old sister Alice popped out of nowhere no really my sister can teleport but when she does it makes a popping sound.

It's rather funny! She smiled ear from ear showing of her tiny fangs, her long black hair in pigtails at each side of her head and her sliver eyes watching my every move. She purred as I rubbed her head. "Why are you not dressed up brother." She spoke cocking her head to the side and popping the p in up.

"I'm not going and that is that" but.." "No buts Alice" I could see where this conversation was heading and let me just say this wasn't going to be a conversation much longer.

"YOU HAVE TO GO!" She screamed I knew it. I hushed her to be quiet and was so relieved when she did. "You need to go to the ball so you can met your princess and save her from her evil stepmother." She finished adding an evil laugh for effect.

"This isn't Cinderella Alice it's me your brother Alexios." "Yes my brother PRINCE Alexios" She interrupted yelling prince leading me to once again hush her to be quiet. "Please Alex just go to the ball walk around, greet all the girls and if you don't like even one of them. I will help you with mummy trying to find you a bride." She stated adding her famous puppy dog eyes burning a hole in my head.

"Very well I shall attend but as soon as its over and I haven't chosen a bride tell mum that I want to live my on life." I finished Turning on my heels and walking back towards my room to prepare for the most worst night of my live and seeing as I live forever that is a pretty big thing to say. "Thank you brother." Alice whispered knowing I heard her perfectly fine. She giggled before disappearing with a pop. Great!

Chloe's P.O.V

I couldn't stop staring I mean he was hot not enough to make my heartbeat pick up but enough for my mouth to drop open and my eyes to pop out of their sockets. He just stood there at the feet of the bed I was laying on I refused to call it my bed. Staring at me with a perfect smirk on his face."Before you say or do anything rash my name is Apollo." Apollo stated and I just meekly nodded an awkward silence fell between us so I took this as a chance to examine his appearance.

He had blonde hair that was spiked it kind of reminded me of Bart Simpson, dark green eyes, the must palest skin and he mas wearing a black suit with a dark red tie with a dark red rose attached to the jacket and there in his right hand had to be the must beautiful dress I had ever seen it was long and black with spaghetti straps and was low cut with a black rose pattern.

He through it at me and pointed to one of the two black doors "Change and hurry up I'm in no mood to wait for any human." He spat followed by a growl... WAIT humans don't growl. "Excuse me but a) I have a name and its Chloe get i , b) why do I have to wear a dress anyway? and c) what person calls another human..." I spat back while letting out the breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"Well obviously I'm not human." "Well then what are you?" I interrupted rolling my eyes as I spoke. "A vampire..." He said as he smiled a truly scary smile as I stared in horror at the two pure white sharp fangs.

"I..." I started but was rudely interrupted "And the reason for the dress is simple I'm going to a ball *cough cough* we're going to a ball where I shall show you off as my "mate." He spoke as if what he was saying was normal and let me tell you this is defiantly not normal.

"But I'm not your mate... I'm not anyone's!" I finished sending him one of my best glares. "Well you are now and if you even think of telling anyone at the ball about this... situation I will rip of your head before you even finish telling them." His voice was so cold and had no emotion which pretty much meant he wasn't joking.

"NOW GO!" He growled once again pointing at that same black wooden door. I stood up from the bed and grabbed the dress before I made my way to the door but half way I stop and turned around so I was once again facing my kidnapper, Apollo. "NO!" I screamed at him and finished with poking my tongue at him.

Okay I know that was a pretty bad thing to do to a vampire but I would rather die than become his toy that he shows off to all his friends. I shook my head of thoughts and focused on Apollo who didn't look like a happy camper at the moment which I couldn't help but chuckle at.

Which just added to his anger. One look at his face showed how pissed off he was no pissed off was an understatement. I'm pretty sure if he didn't need me for the ball tonight I would already be dead but hey I am alive thats good I guess...

He shook his head as he made his way to me snarling with every step he got closer. By now my legs had nearly gone completely jello but I refused to give in. Soon he was right in front of me he stopped shaking his head and snarling... so far so good or so I thought that was when he reached out grabbed a handful of my blonde hair and started dragging me towards what I thought was my death but just ended up being a bathroom.

He chucked me inside before slamming it shut "And don't keep me waiting." He snarled through the door making me flinched. I groaned in pain as I stood shaking alittle. Okay I have come to a conclusion that I am dam right terrified of vampires and I'm about to go to a party filled of them. YIPPEE FOR ME!

I really didn't want to put on the dress I mean if I couldn't fight him in Pj pants how can I fight in a dress but I guess that is the point. I put on the dress lighting quick not wanting to keep him waiting and quietly walked towards the door. As I walked in and to my surprise instead of Apollo I found a maid and let me tell you she didn't look like a happy camper either she had brown hair tied into a messy bun and brown plain eyes other than that she was just wearing a plain maid uniform. As soon as she saw me she walked towards me grabbed my arm tightly and spun me around so I was facing away from her.

All of a sudden I felt her touch my hair... Oh shes just doing my hair all pretty she finished pretty quick but then again she is a vampire she had put it up into a neat bun with only my side fringe loose. Once again she spun me around so I was facing her again and soon she was struggling to put my make up on. I couldn't help it I really hate when anything gets to close to my eyes. So of course I was going to flip out.

After our little episode she stood up and disappeared out one of the doors that wasn't the bathroom. "Well..." I mumbled to myself but was snapped out of it when I heard the door slam open and Apollo waked in looking quite hot in his suit. "Time to go." He muttered with a smirk.

Skip to when they arrive at the ball (because I'm to lazy to write how they got there...)

Chloe's P.O.V

This castle was huge I couldn't believe no one noticed it before. The outside was so dazzling all up the castle was made up of black brick and had quite alot of windows but they were beautiful and it was surrounded by a large hedge and beautiful garden but the hall the ball was being hosted in looked even better it was white... white walls, whites chandeliers, white tile floor, white ceiling and a white staircase leading up to giant white doors. The only colour was the black and red decorations everywhere not to mention the vampires they all looked amazing. Anyway right now Apollo and me were walking around the ball greeting everyone he knew and it would always go the same way.

Apollo would greet them then they would greet back and ask if I was human. Apollo would answer with a yes and then they would stare at my with hungry then Apollo would explain that I was his "mate". Then they would start talking about something random and I would stand as close to Apollo as humanly possible without looking creepy with my eyes firmly locked on the door incase I needed to make an escape only looking away when I was spoken to which rarely happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen your attention please" by now everyone was quiet even Apollo which surprised me with his big mouth. I quietly snickered to myself as the the man at the top of the staircase continued. "I would like to introduce you tonight to your Prince Alexios Aros Guillaume." As he finished talking the giant white doors behind him slowly started to open...

* * *

**Well Big Brother is on soooo I'm going to finish here I promise to update tomorrow or Saturday either one**

**Anyway sorry about the slow update and please remember to review**

**Bye Bye ;)**


	3. Dancing with death

**hey hey **

**It's been awhile but I finely decided to get of my butt **

**and get some work done! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_In chapter 2:"I would like to introduce you tonight to your Prince Alexios Aros Guillaume." As he finished talking the giant white doors behind him slowly started to open..._

Chloe's P.O.V

It felt like forever as the door opened to show the must hottest boy I have ever seen he had curled black hair that hid his sliver eyes, pale skin and damn was he tall at least a head taller than me and he also had muscle.

He stood their looking like a Greek statue wearing a black suit with a blue and black striped tie. I felt my heartbeat pick up he was just to perfect. When all of a sudden a little girl with her hair in pigtails wearing a bright pink dress with bar wire brackets and pink flats grabbed his arm. She is soooo cute!

Her and the prince started talking as the walked down the steps and honestly the prince had a look that told me he did not want to be there. Although earlier in the night I would have agreed not any more not now that I had met the guy of my dreams.

I heard Apollo clear his throat probably his way of telling me to come down for cloud 9. I sighed and didn't bother to fight as he once again dragged me of to talk to more of his "friends". Great!

Alexios P.O.V (Before he entered the ball)

I ran done the hall heading towards the ballroom after all the soon I arrived the sooner I could leave. I stopped running a soon as I saw the doors and walked the rest of the way.

"My young boy is finely growing up!" My mother exclaimed running out of the shadows her black hair pulled into a mess bun and her sliver eyes shined from pride.

"Mother I'm going to a ball not getting married."

"yet."

"Mother please don't start this again." I pleaded "Please don't make me do this!"

"NO! It's already been decided its either you pick a girl from this ballroom or you marry Missy, your choice." She whined stomping her feet with a humph!

She turned and stormed of down the hallway with my father falling behind her. I rather feel sorry for my father because when mum gets mad she go's full rage.

I turned and stared straight at the door as I heard the speaker announce me to the crowd. "I would like to introduce you tonight to your Prince Alexios Aros Guillaume." I really hate my name its to long.

God These doors are slow! It felt like a year until the doors finally opened and I walked through them as the crowded clapped around me. I stood their like a statue waiting for something to happen anything!

I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around my arm (sounds weird LOL) I looked down to see Alice staring up at me grinning like a goof. As she stared dragging me down the stairs.

"Ready to meet your princess brother."

"Sureee"

"Great, remember to protect her from her evil stepmother." She giggled

Damn these stairs are long! As we get close to the bottom I decided to scan the guest. So far I had no interest in any of the girls. We are now walking on the last few steps as I came across a blonde I couldn't see her face as her back was to me but she interested me so I slowly made my way to her.

Alice following hot on my heels as soon as we got close enough I recognised who she was with straight away. "Apollo!" I called with a fake smile on my face.

To everyone Apollo and me were friends in our eyes we hated each other.

He shooed away the people he was talking with and turned to face me. Wearing a fake smile just like me. "Prince, long time no see." He called pulling me in for a hug.

As soon as we pulled away I looked at the blonde and gasped. She had to be the must beautiful creature I had ever seen . Everything about her was perfect just perfect! I put my hand out towards her and smiled "And who might you be?" She flinched as I spoke.

Chloe's P.O.V

I can't believe it he is actually talking to me! I flinched by accident as he spoke and he looked so hurt as he put his hand down. "This is my "HUMAN" mate, Chloe,." Apollo bragged. I did nothing but roll my eyes at him.

I swear I saw Prince Alexios smile at this. "Oh really? She's your mate!" The little girl spoke up. Apollo glared straight at her as the prince chuckled. It sound so sexy! The prince smile grew wider as if he was reading my mind... Shit! I forgot he's a vampire!

"Would you like to dance?" The prince spoke extending his hand out towards me. I heard Apollo make a noise of protest before the girl dragged him towards the dance floor.

So I happily took the prince's hand as he lead me to the dance floor. We started with a slow waltz his hands on my waist with his chin resting on the top of my head. While I wrapped my hands around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

As we danced I felt electricity shot through my body. I have never felt a better connection then I had with the prince.

"Just call me Alex" He broke the silence. Even his voice was sexy.

we kept waltzing around the room till everyone had left and it was just Apollo, that girl, Alex and me. One second I was dancing the next Apollo had his arm around me.

I struggled to get out of his grip and was relieved when Alex grabbed me back but before I knew it a tug of war started. It ended as soon as the girl grabbed me. "Give her back Alice!" Apollo snarled. Oh so thats her name. Alice didn't let me go instead she dragged me so I was standing behind Alex who was looking rather relieved.

"I will give her back as soon as you tell me how you met." She glared back at him. Apollo didn't say a thing so Alice and Alex turned back and looked at me. Waiting for my answer "I would tell you but he said he would snap my neck if I did..."

I trailed off as Alex clenched his fist making his knuckles turn white. He stepped towards Apollo "leave right Now! Alex seethed.

"Fine but I will be back she is mine after all." Apollo disappeared out the door in a second but then Alice turned to me while Alex kept his eyes locked on the door Apollo left from.

"Looks like your staying with us!" Alice screamed with excitement.

Does it count as kidnapped if you actually want to be there?

Even if it doesn't count I still got kidnapped again in one night but this time by a prince...

* * *

**WOW! That was fun **

**I love writing this story because it's not all depressing like my other story forbidden words...**

**Anyway sorry for the late update **

**hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time **

**Bye bye!**


	4. Song of the wind

**Hey, so I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time but School was really hard then school holidays came and we went to HAWAII! Where I met this really nice girl... Who ended up being a guy that likes to cross dress as a girl... And if that wasn't awkward enough he then and I quote said " Destinyyyy, I'm inlove with your face!" in front of everyone at the hotel... Including my family who won't let it go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe's P.O.V

I don't Know what to say but after the party Alex dragged me away to a dark blue and black room that had a black fuzzy carpet, a round bed that was dark blue, giant tv, giant bookcase and by the window and balcony was a beautiful white piano and told me not to leave as he and Alice disappeared out the door...

That was 10 mins ago and I'm still alone and I am extremely bored there is nothing to do and I can't help think its weird how the only think white in this room is a piano and I would watch tv if I could find the freaking remote (**A****/N I lost the remote once I was then stuck watching some Spanish drama and I can't speak Spanish -_-) **So here I am sitting on this round bed and well it was comfortable soooo I fell asleep...

_Chloe's dream_

_I was sitting in front of a mirror the dream was rather fuzzy I could see I was wearing a long white dress but couldn't make out the details. _

_I was smiling like crazy as I slowly sang a lullaby._

_Who has seen the wind?_

_Neither you nor i_

_But when the trees bow down their heads_

_The wind is passing by_

_Who has seen the wind?_

_Neither you nor i_

_But when the trees bow down their heads_

_The wind is passing by_

_Oh, wind, wind,_

_Wind, wind, wind_

_Who has seen enough?_

_Only me and him_

_But when a smile goes round the world_

_Our love is catching on_

_Oh, smile, smile,_

_Smile, smile, smile_

_Who has seen your dream?_

_ Only Me and him_

_But when the world gets bright and clear_

_You know that_ we were there

_Oh, world, world_

_World, world, world_

_As I finished singing the last note the window broke sending glass flying everywhere. I jump up ignoring the pain from the glass cutting my skin and screamed as my worst nightmare appeared before me... apollo._

I fell out of bed and onto the floor with a Thud! That dream felt to real as if I was looking into the future and that's what terrified me.

I flinched when the door bursts open as Alex runs towards me. I practically throw myself at him as he cradles me in his lap.

"what happened?!" He whispers while he scans the room for intruders.

"I had-d a horrib-l-e dream." I stuttered.

Alex mutters something under his breathe then gives me alight peck on the forehead. I blushed different shades of red which makes him chuckle.

"Anyway on the bright side my parents... Mostly my mum... Is dying to met you my mate and soon to be wife." He spoke a smile never leaving his face " so talking about your dream is going to have to wait." He added

"okay... WAIT! I'm your mate and I'm your future WHAT?!" I screamed alittle to loud.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter! **

**Now if you don't mind I have a bed waiting with my name on it.**

**Oh! And I'll be typing up a new chapter of forbidden words tomorrow!**

**So yeah goodnight everyone!**


End file.
